You Mean The World to Me: A Ted and Tam Holiday Moment
by Justagirl28
Summary: Ted want Tam to go to Aspen and the two friends have one of their worst fights. Side Story from Black and Grey/ The Young Adventures of Ted and his Tam.


Holiday Moment Between Ted and Tam (Junior Year)

It was the last day of school before the Christmas. Normally I would be happy as hell but not this year. This year Christmas was supposed to be amazing I'd spent a good portion of October and November trying to convince my parents to let me invite Tamera to Aspen. I finally got approval from them she turned me down, she kept muttering on about family tradition, but what about me? I'd been there for her all year since she left that jerk off and then she just ditches me. Whatever. I didn't have to take that!

"Hey are you heading out?" Claire asked as she played with her blonde curls. I looked over my shoulder at her. She had big blue eyes but was average everywhere else. I had been with enough girls to know what she was offering.

"Yeah, you got plans?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I'm completely free and totally yours … if you want." She gave me a seductive smile. Why were senior girls so horny? Then when they get what they ask for they become really territorial, part of me wanted to avoid the drama, but I was annoyed and needed to let off some steam.

"You ready to go now?" I asked and the girl beam at me excitedly.

"Uh, let me go get my bag and I'll be ready to go. Stay right there!" She rushed down the hall and I shook my head and chuckled to myself. Just as I turned away from her Tamera approached me. She wasn't wearing a happy look on her face and part of me was elated. She looked the way I felt and it served her right. She stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"You still not talking to me?" She asked and I started to move past her and she pushed me back. "Fine I don't need you to talk! Just here take this! Merry Christmas asshole!" She handed me a gift box with a big sticker saying don't open until Christmas morning and then started to storm off.

"Wow, how materialistic of you Tam. You think buying me a gift is going to make me forgive you for ditching me!" Tamera's eyes got wide and she clenched her teeth.

"I'm not ditching you! I didn't know you were going to ask me to go. Besides I have a family too and it would be rude of me to ditch them! If you are so hard up to spend the holidays with me then fine, stay with us and have Christmas here!" I groaned I knew my parents wouldn't allow that and now I was starting to feel stupid. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Well?"

"Fine Tam I get it," I fussed and looked away from her.

"But you're still mad?" I looked down into her observant hazel eyes and I couldn't lie to her and say that I wasn't. "Can we talk Teddy?" I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'll take you home call Shea and let her know." As I pulled out of the school parking lot I saw Claire. Shit I'd completely and totally forgotten about her. I made a mental note to find her number in my phone and call her later.

* * *

"God you drive like a possessed man," Tam chuckled as we finally came to a stop and she looked around. "Where are we?"

"This place used to be a supermarket but they leveled it. Since there are so many trees surrounding the parking lot area a lot of kids use it to fuck around," I explained. It was then that she noticed we weren't the only car in the parking lot and some of the other cars had fogged windows.

"Oh … Ew!" I chuckled at the horrified look on her face. "Have you … here? Never mind I don't want to know, but I do want to know why _we_ are here?" She asked with eyebrow arched.

"It's it obvious Tamera," I murmured as I dropped my voice a couple of octaves and her hazel eyes widen with shock and fear in them. I turned to her and unfastened my seatbelt then did the same with hers.

"Te – Teddy," she said cautiously. I couldn't keep up the facade any longer. I was filled with laughter.

"Tam, you should be so lucky," I popped her on the nose and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get serious. I need you to understand … that although you are my very best friend in the whole world."

"Universe," I corrected.

"Same thing," she retorted.

"No it's not," I teased.

"Teddy stop!" She whined and slapped my arm.

"Ow jeez, I get it Tam! I wasn't thinking about it from your point of view. I should've asked you before I asked my parents. I don't know why I just assumed you'd go. I get that you're family has traditions and I shouldn't think that I'm more important to than your family or those traditions. I just felt … I felt rejected when you told me no. I didn't like it I felt so angry inside. I wanted to make you say yes," I confessed and I could barely look at her.

"Hey," she said as she tilted my chin so that I was looking at her. "If it were any other holiday I would've bailed and hung out with you." Tamera gave me her award winning grin and I couldn't fight the urge to smile back.

"You say that now." I teased and poked her in her stomach. She grabbed my hand and held it in both of hers.

"I'm serious Grey. I want are friendship to be good. I don't like when you give me the silent treatment, it's not cute!"

"I didn't like giving it to you. I barely said anything to anyone all day. The days are long without you," I murmured and she smiled again. I removed my hand and opened my glove compartment. "I'd gotten you something too. I didn't wrap it because I was a little pissed and I wasn't sure I was going to have the chance to give it to you. I handed Tam the little grey jewelry box and she looked at me confused.

"Do you want me to open it now?" I nodded and she unfastened the little clamp and opened the box. She looked at the necklace that I'd bought for her and then looked back at me. "It's beautiful Teddy!"

"Do you know what it means?"

"I know the opal is my birthstone," she said as she looked at the necklace again.

"And those are little emeralds surrounding it, which is my birthstone. I liked it because it was like the emeralds revolve around the opal. My world is starting to revolve around you Tam," I whispered and she gasped and looked up at me. Her hazel eyes were now filled with tears.

"Nobody has … Teddy this is, I want wear it now. Will you put it on me?" She handed me the box and her braids out of the way. I draped the necklace around her and fastened it. She turned to me and the pendant hung right above her cleavage line. "Does it look good on me?"

"Yeah perfect," I murmured as I picked up the pendant and then looked at Tam again.

"This makes me feel bad. What I got you was nowhere near as extravagant," Tamera muttered with a pout and I snickered.

"Can I open it now?" I went to reach for the box.

"No! Teddy you have to open it on Christmas morning! Promise me!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I promise," I chuckled we sat there for a moment silence. It was starting to get dark and rain was slowly starting to cover my windshield.

"Well, I guess I should get you home Miss Black," I said before starting my key in the ignition. Then I felt two lips gently brush my cheek. Out of alarm I turned to her and she was wearing a very unsure face.

"Thanks again Teddy for my gift, it really is beautiful … and I'm going to miss you over the holidays." It was weird to see her so bashful and I could just barely make out the blush on her cheeks. I took her chin between my pointer finger and thumb and tilted her head to the side and returned the favor. I pressed my lips against her cheek and allowed them to linger briefly.

"Merry Christmas Bonnie," I snickered and popped her on the nose.

"Same to you Clyde."

Christmas Day

Tam's gift was the last one I opened because I wanted to be able to call her and thank her for it afterwards. I ripped away the silver wrapping and saw the ignition starter for my car that I'd wanted and an appointment card of when to get it installed. I flipped the box around and there was a flash drive connected to it and a note that read "Watch Me!" After the festivities had died down a little I made my way to my room and loaded the show to my computer. I watched as Tam sat up her camera and plopped down on her bed. She straightened her shirt and fiddled with her hair before finally starting to talk.

_"Teddy, I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas and even though I know you'll probably video chat me in a few minutes there's some things I wanted to say to you ... without you being able to snicker or respond. Teddy regardless of how stubborn and freaking frustrating you are, you're like the best thing that has really happened in my life. I have never had someone that I wanted to share everything with and I swear Luke used to get jealous, but he didn't get me like you. I swear Grey you're always in my head ... for better or worse. Anyways that's what I wanted to say you mean the world to me buddy. Merry Christmas!" _

I found myself smiling at the screen she'd confessed to all the things I'd said in the car before I'd even had the chance to put it into words.

"Dammit Tam you're always one step ahead of me." I chuckled as I went for my phone. She was right I was going to call her and I have every intention of teasing her about it!

* * *

Author's Note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I don't know if I will be able to post anything after today because family is coming in! Much love you all of you who take time out of your busy lives to read my stories riddled with bad grammar lol.

Will wishes to you and yours

AJ aka Justagirl


End file.
